Sonadow
by ScarletShadowz
Summary: Ok, This is my first so, yeah. IT's basically from Shadow's P.O.V. and I am currently working on chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_SHADOW'S P.O.V._

_Our hearts pound in unicen. _

_ Our minds they think alike._

_ You can never truly be seperate from me._

_ For we are one._

_ Thats how it will, no _must_, allways be._

That was my last thought as the blue hedgehog left out of my sight. His cobalt quills swaying in the spring wind that blew across the plain. Mountians behind me and the city, miles away, in front. Never again would I see those emerald eyes of his. I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes as he glances back. I look away to the ground and start walking towards the mountains.

Now I sit here in those mountains hovering around a small fire I built to keep me warm from the harsh weather about to come. I had been watching the winds shift and clouds building up over the other side of the city for a few days. Now the wind shifted and blew in my face making me shiver at the sudden coldness of it. I close my eyes and welcome the breeze as it sifts through my quills. A sudden _crack_ of thunder and flash of lightning make me jump. I blink open my eyes and see the cloud had grown a bit bigger than expected. Backing up I bump into the wall of the mountian and turn to look for the entrance of the cave I stayed in the previous night. A few steps and I am in the cave. The walls and depth of it giving me a weird sort of confert. It was a warm cave, indeed it was a little damp when you got to the back, but that was only because an underground river flow though it. Lightning splits the sky and a huge gust of wind whipps my fire out. I hiss and curse nature as I loose my sight. _Great! Now I am hungry and I can't even see to get a drink! _ I yell at myself in my own head, scolding and cursing more as I bump my head on one of the low outcrops in the cave.

Tiredness had gotten the best of me that night and I curled up against the wall of the dark cave, only to find that wasn't such a good idea. Water lapped at my muzzle and threatened to drown me if I didn't wake soon. As I yawned I swallowed a good portion of it. Coughing and choking I spit it out and regained my normal breathing rate. My ebony fur was soaked and the white puff on my chest was plastered to me as I shook violently to try to dry off. No use, so I decided to spin dry. Yawning I walked out side and saw the vally below was flooded. A small figure clinging to a tree. Tilting my head to the side I recognize it has pink quils. It seems I know this creature but I don't at the same time. It is wearing a red dress and red headband. A blue bird was pirched on one of the higher branches.

A rescue boat is on it's way. I turn and start walking to the path down the side of the mountain. I freeze to the ground as I see one figure on the boat. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He is calling to the pink one on the tree. I narrow my eyes as I realize who the pink one is. Her name is Amy Rose, she is obssesed with the blue one. She is revolting to me. Always stalking the one I loved, and maybe still love.


	2. Chapter 2

Never have I felt like this before. It's all strange to me. Why? I have fallen for another hedgehog. His name, charming and sexy, is Sonic. I get lost in his eyes whenever they meet mine. His sleek, toned body is to die for. I want him so bad, it hurts when I think about it. It's a damned shame he doesn't feel the same about me. He fell for Amy Rose a while ago. Sonic doesn't belong with her. He belongs with me. Why must everything in my messed-up life always go wrong?

It was a holiday, Easter, I believe, and I felt better than I had the previous days. I had went out for a run that morning. Heavy mist clung to the air as I raced through the small city and out to the forest on the outskirts of town. I usually go there to clear my head, but I had nothing to clear that day. When I got out to the woods, I slowed to a walk. The grass had a thick coat of dew left on them. I remember walking out into one of the many small clearings.

That's when I saw him.

He was lying on the ground bloody and barely breathing. I rushed to the side of my cobalt crush and looked him over quickly. "Who did this to you?" I asked, shocked and filled with rage. My hands shook and I barely was able to control my breathing, but managed to keep composer. Sonic wasn't able to talk, he tried, but all that came out were pained whimpers. I scooped him up carefully and took out an emerald.

"CHAOS! CONTROL!"

And in a green flash we where at the hospital.

Go ahead and hate me for not posting the chapter, but there have been some major difficulties in my life and I wasn't able to complete any. So here it is, my second chapter. I'm still getting use to the whole first perspective thing. Bear with me. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't been but maybe an hour before they got Sonic conscious again. I had waited outside, not wanting to cause a disturbance and summon up questions from Amy and the others as to why he was there. Instead I waited outside under a tree on the lawn of the hospital.

After the sun disappeared and the sky grew dark with the presence of night, I watched as the pink one, the fox with two tails, and a small cream colored rabbit leave I decided to go inside.

Sonic was on his bed, eyes closed and breathing normal as he tried to sleep. I stood at the door and casually leaned on the doorway. "So." I began. "What happened?" Lidded eyes opened up to reveal the emerald green eyes. They looked over at me, carefully observing me and looking deep into my own crimson eyes. After a moment, he decided to explain.

"It was just a normal fight that just got out of hand." Sonic explained. My eyes narrowed.

"You're lying." I accused. I saw it in his eyes. Sonic tried to cover but ended up stuttering too much.

"...Fine. It wasn't a normal fight. But that's all I'm telling you." Sonic diverted his eyes from mine and studied his white sheets covering his patched up body. A part of me felt hurt by this and the other part reminded me that I wasn't on one of his 'tell everything' buddy list. For all Sonic knew I could be doing this just to spread pathetic rumors about him being a wimp, which I wouldn't do. "How did I get here anyway?" Sonic asked, changing the subject. I decided not to lie.

"I found you in the woods and brought you here." I admitted. Sonic seemed a bit shocked. He blinked and seemed speechless for a few moments and I guessed he was trying to figure out something. At last he replied.

"Thanks, Shadz." I loved when he called me that. "I appreciate it." He gave me a warm welcoming smile and I wanted to hug him then, but didn't. I smirked.

"When they letting you out?" I asked. He shrugged.

"In the morning. They said they knew I was a fast healer but they want to make sure." He rolled his eyes. "They worry too much! I'm fin-" Sonic had been rolling his arm and winced as pain obviously shot through his body. "Okay. Maybe I guess they're right." He sighed and lay back. I still wanted to know who did this to him. When he flinched, a hint of the anger I had earlier returned but quickly faded. "We still have a rematch race going, right?" Sonic asked, changing the topic, again. I nodded.

"And you'll loose that one too." I smirked and replied.


End file.
